First Date
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: AU. At a highschool: Nero is a young, rebellious and emotional teenager. One day, he suddenly finds a love letter from a mysterious man, known only as D.S. Will it end well for him? Come on in and find out! X3 (Note: I have updated every chapter, so now it's a lot better, and there is more content too. Enjoy!)
1. Part 1 of 3

This is a new story, though it will only be three chapters long, so it'll be a little short...but their may be more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise, it belongs to Capcom...just saying.

Enjoy! X3

* * *

-DMC Highschool-

A white haired teen was rushing down the corridors of the large school, late as always for his first lesson. He had been a little busy the night before, and had slept in an hour longer then he should have, his clothes a touch messy from how hurriedly he had gotten them on, while his school bag was resting on his back, making running even more exhausting from how much he had in it.

"Shit...I'm gonna be late." He muttered under his breath to himself, his breath hot as he kept trying to steady his breathing, while his body was covered in sweat from all the running, since he had missed the bus to school that morning.

When he finally made it to the right classroom for his first lesson, he quickly opened the door...and found his history teacher: Mr Spar, wearing his casual school attire: a blue suit, tie and jeans, with a white shirt underneath that. His white hair, similar to the teen's own, was spiked back on his head, while an angered expression painted his face as his head was turned to his right in order to glare at the blue eyed teen, their eyes meeting...though he always noticed that his teacher's eyes were a touch lighter than his.

"What time do you call this, Nero?" Mr Spar shouted in a low and angered tone, the class turning to look at Nero with curious eyes, a few of them looking like they were about to laugh at how he looked...but the teen just simply shrugged his shoulders, and since he had caught his breath and hadn't passed out, he headed to his seat. The teacher stated that Nero would have a detention tomorrow at break, so they could have a proper talk about why he was being late all the time...and there would be no arguing over it.

The eighteen year old didn't really care, rolling his eyes and sighing as a sign of his annoyance, and sat down in his seat somewhere near the back of the class.

But once he had sat down in his not so comfortable seat, he saw something resting on his desk. It was a small and folded up piece of paper, with a beautiful and freshly picked red rose sticking out of both ends. The thorns seemed to have been cut off by someone who hadn't done such a thing before in their life.

"Hmm, well it is Valentine's Day after all...but who could it be from?" He muttered quietly, hoping that everyone else was too busy paying attention to the lesson, that they didn't notice what he had gotten, as he sneakily and carefully opened the letter. He read it in his head, though as he read it, he saw cruel and harsh markings scattered about the paper, gritting his teeth together in anger, though he held himself back...for now at least.

_**"Dear Nero.  
**_

_**Well since it's valentine's day, would you like to come to the cinema with me tonight. You know, as a date? Just you and me? (Crap that sounded suspicious as hell) Well anyway, hope to see you there.**_

_**With love from D.S."**_

Suddenly, and while Nero read the small letter with a small smile coming to his lips, a cinema ticket landed on Nero's desk. He quickly picked it up, once he had finally ran through the letter multiple times in his head, excitment clear in his expression as he looked the ticket over.

_'I can't wait! But I wonder who this D.S person is? Might as well wait and see for now.' _He thought curiously, before quickly shoving the note and ticket into his bag, though he was more careful with the rose then the other items. After that was done, he turned around with his arms resting on his desk, pretending to focus on the lesson that Mr Spar was teaching.

But honestly his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

* * *

After the lesson had finally finished, the white haired boy was packing his things away carefully, trying not to trash the rose as he did so. At one point, he looked it over as it remained in his bag, wondering if he should take it out and hold it again...but his thoughts were quickly broken, as he felt someone's shoulder thrust against his back, knocking his upper body forward slightly as he gasped quietly in pain, as a few sadistic chuckles came from behind him.

"Enjoy your date, freak." One of the older and taller boys gritted out maliciously, as he strolled out the classroom door, his two mates laughing at the poor boy's misery and reaction, ruffling his hair harshly and tightly in their hands before rushing off to catch up with their mate.

At that point Nero was steaming with anger, pain aching in his head and back, while his fists were clenched tightly on the desk and his heart was racing a little faster than before. But yet again, like when he read the note before, he would remain calm as he took a few deep breaths, only cursing their names as he fixed his hair and then grabbed his bag off his desk.

He waited a few more minutes in the classroom, before he finally left the room.

Nero strolled down the corridors with a somewhat happy, and small smile etched onto his face, since this was going to be his second date, and hoped this one would be better than the last one he went on...let's just say it didn't last very long before the girl ditched him half way through the date...for unknown reasons too.

"Hey Nero!" Shouted some of the teen's friends, snapping Nero out of his thoughts, as said boy rushed over to see what was going on.

"Hi Mary, Trish." He greeted the girls, that smile still painting his lips as he looked at them with a curious eye. They were his only friends at the school, his brother and sister not counting, since he really didn't like being compared to them, seeing that everyone liked them over him...except for Mary and Trish.

But the two girls were giving him odd looks at the moment.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised questionably at them, as the two girls replied with cheerful squeals.

"We heard you have a date. That's so sweet Nero!" Trish answered as she smiled sweetly at her friend, showing how proud she was with her expression, one of playful joy as she stepped over to Nero, patting him on the shoulder softly.

_'How the hell did they know that?!' _He thought in a panic as he looked at the two in shock...but the teen quickly began to steam up with anger once again for the third time that day, realising who had told them..._those basterds!_

But the girls didn't seem to be making fun of him...they were just genuinely curious.

"Do you know who it is?" Mary asked curiously, stepping closer to Nero as well, standing on the boy's other side, as he was trying to keep himself calm, his cheeks going crimson...until his stomach began to rumble...he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

Trish and Mary chuckled, before stepping back away from Nero, smiling at him as he quickly headed off, waving goodbye to his friends, who waved back at him as well before going in the opposite direction. Nero could feel his cheeks burning with embarressment as he rushed through the corridors and off to the diner to eat.

He was gonna make those three basterds pay...one of these days he would.

* * *

So what did you think of this first? Good, bad? Somewhat adverage?

Whatever your thoughts are, don't forget to leave them in the comment box down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	2. Part 2 of 3

Here is chapter two everyone, I hope you enjoy and I plan to get the next chapter for Our Fates Rest Within Dreams out soon after these are updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though a few of them I made for this AU. Sorry I have to keep reminding you, but they belong to Capcom.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Nero's Home-

The teen's day had luckily gone by quite quickly after that first lesson, though the bullies still seemed to throw insults and jokes, pushes and jabs in his direction whenever they crossed paths in the halls, lessons and breaks throughout the day. Could he ever get a break from these guys? Well he could get a break...thanks to another older student, who had been stopping them when things went too far for a few months after he had started at the highschool.

But the big problem...was that before he could even thank the guy...he was already gone and out of sight.

_'Maybe i'll get to meet him one day...'_ Nero thought to himself with a hopeful tone, closing the front door of his house behind him carefully, cleaning off the mess under his shoes, placing his bag at his side on the floor, as he got his shoes off before placing them away, grabbing his bag in his hand.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Nero shouted cheerfully, the sound echoing throughout the house, as his mother soon appeared in the door frame that lead into the living room. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her, while she was wearing her long, white night gown, that fit her form quite beautifully as she smiled warmly at her son.

"Welcome back, Nero. What's put you in such a good mood today, dear?" She asked curiously with her soft and motherly voice, noticing the still fresh red rose, that the teen was gripping tightly in his right hand protectively. He had been staring at it the entire time while he had been strolling back home from the bus stop, his heart beating a touch faster as he had done so.

And it felt nice against his skin when he held it in his hand, the fresh and rosey scent filling his nostrills when he had brought it to his nose once while he had walked...though something else was there as well...but he couldn't figure it out at the time.

"I have a date tonight at the cinema in town." Nero answered, leaving his mother both surprised and happy at the same time, her smile widening a touch, while the white haired boy tried his best to contain his excitement, as he felt it rise up within him once again.

"That's great dear, but do you know who it is with?" She asked as she stepped closer to her son, sounding slightly worried when she spoke. He didn't know who it was that sent him the letter actually, now that he thought about it, so he shook his head, and was about to head up the stairs when his mother spoke up again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look dear, " She started softly, though her tone was more serious.

"I know your excited and all, but I can't allow you to go out on a date, when you don't even know who it is your dating." His mother explained with a stern look, and in seconds Nero began to feel tears coming to his eyes, his heart feeling like it could break in two at any moment from those words.

"Why not?" He asked quietly, though he said it loud enough for his mother to hear him, but he didn't bother looking at her, his body shaking with emotions that he was trying to contain.

"You could be in danger. This person could be a bad influence on you, and I don't want to see you causing trouble. Your not going and that's final...am I clear Nero?" She answered in a stern tone, but her tone seemed to have a shade of annoyance to her words. She hated having to explain such a thing to Nero...why couldn't he just behave like his siblings? It would make life so much easier for them all.

Nero knew his mother was a nice and kind woman, who had raised him through thick and thin. He knew that she was doing all of this for his own safety, so he wouldn't be found dead in a ditch the next morning, or drunk in some other person's bed, or any other ridiculous scenario she was probably thinking about.

But he wasn't a child anymore, he was a teenager!

He could look after himself!

And thanks to all the contained anger from the rest of the day, that was still circulating throughout the poor teen's entire body, pushing and mixing with his sorrow and rebelious nature...Nero finally let it out, as he finally turned around to look at her.

"But...that's not fair...You don't know who's right for me!" He snapped at his now startled mother, glaring at her with fire burning in his blue eyes, before he quickly rushed and stomped up the stairs to his room, ignoring his brother and sister who had came out to see what was wrong, slamming his door hard behind him and locking it without a care in the world.

And after that argument he didn't come back out for the rest of the day.

* * *

The walls of the young teen's room were covered with rock band posters of every shape and size, and a small portrait that Nero himself had made, of what he guessed his mysterious saviour looked like, that was hanging on the wall behind his bed. But he kept the very well drawn piece of art to himself, since he wanted to wait for the right time, and the right person to see it.

There were only a few parts of the walls not covered by anything, that were painted a warm shade of crimson, a shelf for his old toys to his right above the small bed, while a white desk with a red chair were to his left, which he used to draw and sketch, or to get on with his homework when he needed to get it done. A single big window with a clear and see through blind finished the room off nicely, allowing him to look out onto the street, or watch the moon or sun illuminate the street and houses surrounding him with their rays.

At this moment, Nero was curled up on his bed, the soft and red sheets a mess across the floor of the teen's bedroom, holding his pillow close to his chest as he sobbed quietly into it, punching the bed every so often to let out his anger as he was now wearing only his jeans from the day. The red rose was resting untouched at the front of the bed, while his bag was left on the floor.

This was so unfair, he thought to himself, why couldn't he be aloud to go and meet new people, and actually live...maybe finally find someone who would love him and accept him, even more than Trish and Mary did.

But no! Life had other ideas!

It was like if he even got a sniff of something good coming his way, someone or something would find a way to ruin it and taint it, make it something horrible for the poor boy.

Slowly he sat up on his bed, the mattress creaking and creasing underneath him, while he gently placed the pillow to his side, just wanting to stare at the rose. His body was sweating a little, with his eyes bloodshot and puffy from all of his crying, while his throat was a touch sore from the shouting and cursing he had been doing for the past few hours.

He sighed to himself as a small smile came to his lips.

Carefully and slowly, he picked the flower up in his right hand, holding the stem in his gentle grip as the teen brought it close to his chest, sighing pleasingly at how the petals felt against his delicate and slightly toned skin. It felt like as if someone else was carresing him softly there, sitting at his side on the bed as they tried to sooth his burning anger.

Oh how he wished that that was really happening to him, oh how he hoped that one day someone would do that to him, make him truely feel loved by another, no matter what gender they were. Such a thing had never mattered to him anyway.

But before he put it down, Nero brought the rose upto his nose, and breathed in the scent once more time...but this time...he noticed something else was there.

...

_'Strawberry?'_ He thought to himself as he stared down at the flower in his hand, an eyebrow raised curiously. It must have came from the person who had given him the flower. He then placed it back on the bed where it had been before.

Once...just once he wanted something to go right for him...and that one chance would be tonight.

Nero had finally made up his mind.

That night...he decided that he was going to sneak out of the house...behind his parent's backs.

No more crying, and no more messing around...time to live.

* * *

The time was 7.00 pm, when he tipped toed down the stairs, avoiding the parts that would make a loud noise. He had soon reached the door and with the spare key he always had on his person, crepted out the front door, before locking it behind him as if nothing had happened.

His crystal white hair was hanging over his sky-blue eyes, that seemed to shine in the pale moonlight of the night, as he looked up at the stars above with a small sigh. He wore a long, blue and red coat with a red zip-up hoodie underneath said coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that for extra warmth on such a cold and windy night, while a pair of dark blue jeans covered his legs, though they seemed to tug a bit too tightly against his legs and thighs.

Unknown to the rest of his family, that he had gone out without his parent's permission, while they were all still laying fast asleep in their beds, probably dreaming and snoring in their sleep, while he strolled down the street and away from his house.

But as he stood at the bus stop a few blocks away from his house, waiting for the bus to show up with his bag on his back that had the ticket, letter and rose, along with his wallet inside, he turned his head slightly and stared at his home with a small smirk coming to his lips.

"Sorry everyone. But this is my life and I'm gonna live it my way." He muttered to himself as the small bus finally showed up, and stopped in front of him, Nero getting on and paying for his ticket. And in seconds the bus drove off and away from the street.

The bus, and by extension Nero's destination.

Was the nearby cinema, were he would finally get to see his secret admirer face-to-face.

* * *

Wow Nero! Sneaking out of the house like a god damn ninja! XD

Anywho one last chapter to go everyone, and then this story will be over...or will it?!

Don't forget to leave a review in the comment box below, before you go, and i'll see you all in the next chapter.

BYE! BYE!


	3. Part 3 of 3

Okay everybody, we've finally made it to the final chapter of this story. And I hope by the end of this chapter, you will be satisfied by the end result.

Disclaimer: I don't own the DMC franchise since Capcom owns it...but the story for this fic and my OCs belong to yours truly.

Enjoy!

* * *

-The Cinema-

Nero had finally arrived at the cinema after about a half an hour ride on the bus, being dropped off right outside the cinema. He was a little nervous about the experience, now that he thought about it, his body shaking and heart beating faster as he looked up at the huge building. It was pretty daunting to him, as thoughts began to circulate through his mind that just seemed to make things worse.

_What if this person doesn't like me?_

_What if they ditch me?_

_What if I make a bad comment or I don't look good enough for this person?_

But the teen quickly shook his head of those thoughts, taking a few deep breaths before he finally walked into the cinema.

It seemed to be quiet tonight, though he guessed most of the visitors were already in the large rooms, watching the movies, eating and drinking the treats they had bought. He was at the front of the que in seconds, and looked up at the man behind the counter, before getting out the ticket and showing it to him, the man telling him what seat he had, and which room to go into.

He thanked the man with a small smile, and then strolled off down the hallway, checking each room's number, until he finally saw the room labelled three. He took another deep breath, calmed his racing heart beat, and then finally entered into the large room.

* * *

Inside the huge and still enlightened room, the film had not started playing yet, but there were adverts and trailers playing instead, in order to give people more time to grab anything else or go to the bathrooms. Wouldn't want to be going in the middle of a good film...if this was a good film anyway.

But it seemed that Nero was the only person within the room, as he scanned over all the soft and comfy looking red seats from the bottom of the stairs on the left, as the sound of the loud trailers played behind him.

No one else was there.

"Hello!" He called out above the loudness of the screen, his voice echoing throughout the large room, thinking that maybe someone was hiding behind one of the seats and was ready to jump him at any moment.

"Is anyone there?"

But still no one showed themselves, nor did another voice reply to him.

After a few minutes passed by, Nero finally decided to just simply sit down and get comfortable in the seat that the ticket had written on it, which was nicely fitted in the middle part of the room, giving him a good view of the screen without hurting his neck.

And then he waited there, and soon drifted off to sleep in his seat, bored by the trailers and adverts before his eyes.

* * *

But after a couple of minutes...someone finally showed up and sat right next to the sleeping teen.

And the mysterious person instantly noticed that he had drifted off to sleep as he began to gently shake the teen awake. Nero's eyes widened in panic and shock, as he started to thrash about in the other's grip to try and get away, shouting for whoever was attacing him to leave him alone, or he would kick their ass into the next century, and any other insults he could throw at them.

"Hey relax kid, i'm not gonna hurt you!" The man shouted to him, a touch of concern in his tone...and that seemed to finally snap Nero out of his panicked state, as he looked at the newcomer with a raised eyebrow. But he couldn't see the man's face, since he was already looking away from him now, a hoodie over his head. He was definetly a guy, that slightly rough yet soothing voice made it pretty obvious to the teen.

"Sorry i'm late, the buses really fucked me over tonight. Hope I didn't worry you." He explained to the teen calmly with a hidden and small smirk on his face, but still didn't look at him. Though he knew deep down...that that wasn't the real reason he had been late for this date.

"It's okay." He responded with a small and understanding smile.

Nero rubbed at the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle, his eyes darting around everywhere else, unsure of what to say next. He needed to think of something to start a conversation, anything to break the metaphorical silence surrounding them.

He then looked at the mysterious man.

"Could you...let me see your face? If you don't mind." He asked nervously, trying to keep his eyes locked on the other's form. But the man said nothing, and slowly pulled the crimson hoodie off his head.

And to say that Nero was surprised would be an understatement.

The mysterious man...he looked near similar to the portrait he had in his room, the one of the older teen who had been saving him from those bullies. The man had short white hair, a touch shorter than Nero's own, with sapphire eyes that were the tiniest bit darker, while there was a little stubble decorating his chin.

But those eyes...Nero could have gotten lost in them to his heart's content.

_'It's him.'_ Nero thought to himself in shock, bringing his hands over his mouth, shuffling slightly back in his seat, until his back was against one of the arms of the chair.

"I'm Dante Sparda, it's nice to finally meet you face to face Nero. Sorry I didn't show myself to you sooner but I wanted to make this just between us. You could call it a surprise." Dante explained with a soft smile on his rough and pink lips, his eyes subtly looking the younger teen over.

Nero could feel his cheeks burning, his body shaking and his heart beating faster like when he had entered the cinema, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the other man. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, he thought to himself, he was starting to panic as the teen quickly looked away from Dante.

"I...I have to go." He muttered out quietly before standing up.

But before he could even take a single step away from his seat...something gripped his hand somewhat tightly, as an audible gasp escaped his lips, his cheeks going redder as he slowly looked down at his hand...and his blush just got worse, seeing the older teen's hand intertwined with his own.

"Nero..." Dante uttered quietly though it was loud enough for Nero's ears to pick up.

Hesitantly, and slowly, the younger teen looked at the other man's face, showing his embarressed and shy blush to him, looking him in the eyes as best he could.

"I can tell you're nervous and worried about this okay. But i'm not here for a prank, or to ditch you like that girl did. I'm here for you Nero...I always have been here." He cooed to the other teen, who was back in his seat when those first words were uttered, seeming to be entranced by the older teen's soft, soothing and honest words and tone.

And the entire time they kept their hands intertwined together, as Nero felt a smile come to his lips, which seemed to make Dante smile as well. But then his words finally clicked in the younger teen's mind. Prank? What prank? And how did he know about that girl that had ditched him?

"What prank, Dante? I don't know what you're talking about." He questioned with a worried and confused tone, moving a touch closer to the other teen, as the final trailer played before them...but neither really cared in that moment.

They were simply focused on one another.

Dante raised an eyebrow curiously.

He didn't know about the prank? When he saw those basterds again he would make them pay, though he wouldn't be able to till next week. He would make a note of it when he got back home.

"Those bullies, the ones who've been causing you trouble for so long, they set you up with that girl just so she would ditch you, and make you feel like shit. I heard them talking about it a few days after the prank. I thought you knew about it. Sorry I couldn't get the chance to tell you sooner." The older teen explained sorrowfully, though the tiniest slither of anger was there as well, moving closer to Nero as he brought his remaining hand up to the other's right cheek, carressing it softly with his palm.

But anger quickly flared up within the younger teen's body, wanting to shout and scream and curse their names to hell and back for what they had done to him. But...the hand that tightened in his own...and the hand that was carressing his cheek...it calmed him down without him even needing to take deep breaths.

This man was special, no one had ever been able to calm his anger that quickly! Normally it would take an hour, possibly more before he would stop swearing and his body would stop heating up and his heart beat would return back to normal!

But all of that had just happened within a few minutes!

"Dante, I..." He muttered quietly, wanting to thank the man as their eyes were once again locked together, the lights slowly dimming around them as the movie began to play, illuminating one side of their bodies as the older teen simply chuckled, and brought his thumb to Nero's lips, hushing him as the teen blushed.

The younger teen sighed as he felt the other's thumb slowly carressing over his lower lip, Dante moving his face closer to his own, until his thumb was the only thing between their lips.

"You're welcome...Nero~" He whispered with a smirk, drawing out the other teen's name with a purr, Nero shivering while a quiet moan left his lips from Dante's tone and words. He then removed his thumb from the boy's lips as he turned away from him to focus on the movie, their hands still remaining intertwined on the arms of their seats between them.

After Nero had finally gotten over the shock of what the man was almost about to do with him, his cheeks remained crimson, staring at Dante for a few seconds longer with a pout on his lips, before he turned around and looked at the screen. He carefully and slowly rested his head on the other's strong shoulder, smiling warmly as they both focused on the movie.

He was happy that he could enjoy this movie with someone...especially with someone as nice, and kind of cool, as Dante Sparda.

* * *

After a while they simply began to talk about things they liked and things they disliked, ignoring the movie that seemed to just be sound behind them, both of them listening intently to each other...but neither really talked about life at home for them.

Neither of them wanted to ruin this beautiful and important moment between them.

They quickly found that they had quite a bit in common with each other, with similar tastes in music and movies, along with both of them not having many friends to speak of, which was a surprise to Nero. How could someone like him not have any friends?! But the older teen's answer was simple...he just wasn't interested in making friends, and the ones that were his age just ticked him off everytime he saw them.

And from what Nero himself had seen, he couldn't blame Dante for not wanting to be friends with them.

When the film finally finished, they both strolled out of the cinema, laughing and grinning with each other while their hands were still intertwined together, as they were soon sitting at the bus stop, waiting for their buses to show up. The long steel seat was cold underneath them, as they simply sat there in silence as they looked upto the night sky above them, the younger teen once again resting his head against Dante's shoulder.

"This was really fun, Dante. I really appreciate what you've done for me." He said softly with an honest smile on his lips, looking up at the other teen, who turned his head slightly to stare back at him.

Dante chuckled as he brought a hand upto Nero's hair, combing his fingers through it softly as the young teen hummed and moved into the other's comforting and warm touch, eyes fluttering closed with a quiet sigh escaping his cute and soft lips.

But soon enough, the older teen's bus was the first to arrive, pulling up a little away from the small stop they were sitting in.

A frown quickly appeared on both their faces at the sight, Nero's eyes opening as he heard the engine of the vehicle pulling up to them, stopping a few seconds afterwards as the doors opened.

Neither wanted to leave the other just yet...but Dante had to leave now.

They both knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while...they wanted to keep this connection just between the two of them.

"Sorry but I have to go now kid. We'll see each other again, okay?" Dante cooed as he hesitantly untangled his fingers from the younger teen's own hand and beautiful hair, pecking him on the cheek before standing up and stepping over to the bus.

But Nero wasn't letting him get away that easily...there was one last thing that needed to be done.

Without a second thought he pushed himself off the steel seat and rushed after Dante as fast as he could, feeling the cold air flowing past his body, sending chills up and down his spine as his soul was filled with determination, reaching out for the older teen as he called out his name...and just like Dante had done for him before...he grabbed a hold of the older teen's hand, stopping him as he stared up at the back of the older teen's head.

"Don't leave me hanging Dante...please." Nero begged quietly, a pleading expression than he had only ever used back when he was a little child, was now painting his face.

The older teen turned around and smirked at him, pulling him by the hand as he wrapped his remaining arm around Nero's slim waist, their bodies flushed together, as the younger teen's cheeks were burning a dark crimson, staring into Dante's eyes, their eyes locked together while their lips were once again just inches apart from one another.

Neither had realised how much they wanted each other...until that very moment came.

And a passionate and warm kiss was finally shared between them, their eyes slowly fluttering closed as Nero wrapped his remaining arm around the other's neck, kissing back with just as much passion and warmth. Everything seemed to slow down around them, and the sound of a few people on the bus cheering and aweing could be heard from beside them.

It was a beautiful feeling for the younger teen, to finally have his first kiss with this man...and it seemed that Dante was quite experienced when it came to kissing, taking the younger teen's breath away in just one kiss.

But their was something he could taste on the other's lips..._strawberry? _

Just like the scent that had been on the rose.

After a few moments the two had to pull away for air, though it seemed Nero was a touch more exhausted than Dante, their breath hot as their eyes remained locked after they finally opened up again, their foreheads resting against one another.

The younger teen smiled weakily up at Dante, pulling away from him with a blush.

"You'd...best be...going now. I'll see you...at school Dante...I...I love you..." Nero said breathlessly between pants, a small smile gracing his lips as he spoke.

Dante chuckled and gently ruffled the other's hair playfully, uttering five simple words into Nero's ear, before finally leaving on the bus, waving goodbye through one of the windows, the younger teen waving shyly back to him with a small smile on his lips, and his cheeks still crimson.

_"I love you too, Nero..."_

The teen slowly returned back to the bus stop, sighing happily as he sat back down on the cold seat. Now was his long and dull wait for his bus to show itself...but those words that Dante had whispered to him...they brought a bright smile to his face, the brightest one of the night, even brighter than the stars and the moon above his head, that covered the dark night sky.

Maybe life would get better for him after tonight...maybe life didn't hate him after all.

He chuckled to himself at his next thought.

_'This is the start of a true and awesome relationship...Dante.'_

* * *

The End!

* * *

So what did you think of this story? Was it good, bad, the worst thing you've ever read? Or actually pretty good?

And don't forget to leave your thoughts and feelings on the story, in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
